The Death and Ressurrection of Kenny McCormick
by Lukas Angelis
Summary: After more than even his fair share of suffering, Kenny feels he has died enough, and now wants to payback all the people who have hurt him.


Death and Resurrection of Kenny McCormick

By LukasAngelis

Chapter 1: The slow descent of mind and body

The front door opens to the home of the McCormick family with Kenny coming home from school. Kenny tossing his books onto the small desk in his room he falls onto his bed in a pile. He thought that this had been one of the worst days in his life, and he didn't even die today, at least not yet. The kids at school laughed at him again for being so poor, which he know happens all the time, except this day Kelly had been there and he so wanted to impress her and while everyone was laughing at him, even Stan and Kyle were laugh at him. Then that idiot Cartman pushed him down in the mud. That lardbutt ruined his favorite jacket and made him look even more of an idiot in front of Kelly. Falling in the mud had also made him smell really bad along with making him look like he slept in a literal pig pen.

By that point, Kenny had wanted nothing more than to just slug that fatass across the face. Unfortunately that was also the point that the principal had deciced to show up and break things up between him and Cartman. And the crazy part of all of it, was that she took **him**, not Cartman, away for looking like a mess. After she brought him to her office. She had lectured Kenny about proper hygine and staying out of fights. He didn't even **do** anything. On top of that, she gave him two weeks of preventative detention, saying she was trying to quell the violent nature that I had so I wouldn't start any fights. All this time Kenny had been trying to explain himself, but the principal wouldn't hear any of it. she just kept insisting that Kenny started the fight and would need to be punished for it. So now he had two weeks of detention for getting pushed in the mud on top of looking like an idiot and ruining his favorite hoodie. Kenny didn't know how it could get much worse.

"KENNY, get out here." he heard his father calling. He rushed as fast as he could out to his father, because he had heard that tone from him before and no good came of it. He stopped in front of his father and just stood there. "So you got detention? **Again**?" Kenny could the anger rise even further in his father's voice, Kenny was starting to be afraid from what was sure to come. "You got in a fight at school, you got detention and now I have to buy you yet another jacket! You know what's coming next don't you?" Kenny could only nod as he turned around and bent over already trying to hold back the tear in his eyes that he knew would only make this punishment worse.

Seven, **eight, NINE **times the belt him, each time more painful then the last. He wanted to scream out in pain from every hit, but knew that every time he screamed he would get another hit to make up for it. Finally _**TEN**_hit Kenny and he stood up. "Now go to your room." Kenny did what he was instucted. He thought about what his life was like since his mom had died. His dad had become more violent which was odd considering it was his violence that had driven his mom to death. He got beat on a weekly basis but never enough to have it obvious to normal people that he had been abused, not that people are aactually paying attention to him. He still dies on a regular basis, however the deaths seem to be more painful then usual and growing more painful every time. Kenny didn't know how to get the deaths to stop, but sometimes he wishes he would just die and stay dead. For nothing Satan could do would ever wound him after all the times he has died. It hurt him when his friends laughed at him, but what hurt more than anything was that they don't even care that he dies anymore. Not even his friends seem to even akcknowledge that he even dies anymore, likes it is just a part of everyday life, sometimes he just wishes that they could feel his pain. He wanted to just run away but he couldn't just leave his brother and sister like that for his sister was even younger than he was and even though his brother was older he still hid behind Kenny. That was one reason that Kenny recieved so many beatings, he got his beatings and theirs as well. He never blamed his siblings because they never really asked him to but never did anything to deserve it.

Even through Kenny was grounded he felt like going for a walk. He didn't know why he just needed to clear his head a bit to let him cool down. He had to sneak out of his house because he didn't want another beating. He went outside without his hoodie even though it was freezing. As he walked, he thought about things. He thought about why his life sucked, it's not as he was a bad kid. Sure he was perverted now and again, but so was Cylde, and he's one of the luckiest horndogs around. He thought it was unfair that he suffered so much and everyone else laughed at his expense, torture, and pain. He didn't know what to do, well he had one idea, but it was so nuts Kenny would never do it. He had thought about this before, because all he wanted was to get away from the people who mocked him everyday. He had tried suicide, that didn't work. He just came back the next day in his own bed. He had tried running away, but as soon as he died he went right back home in bed. He felt like it was Groundhog Day everyday of the year. He kept trying to find a way out of his problems but there only seemed to be one way. Kenny never wanteed it because of what he would become if he did. Kenny could never forgive himself if he allowed himself to become that. On the other hand...

Just at that moment a truck lost control on the icy road, creening out of control and slammed right into Kenny, entraping him between the truck and ground. The last words he heard from the trucker was, "Shit, now I'll never make the delivery on time." Then Kenny gave his life one more time, and his last sentiant thought before descending to Hell once more.

"KILL 'EM ALL"


End file.
